Another world, a different story
by shadow wolf6
Summary: AU. Tony is brought into the Super Soldier program by Howard as a kid to save the world and his brother Steve. See his journey from being a 5 year old brought into the program to a 10 year old Super Soldier who will save his brother.


**AN: Hello all, 3am and a new story. This is the Alternate Tony's past from my story It Was True and was the story I wanted to write in the first place but I think this is a AU and I was worried about doing one. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I still need to do these. Fine I don't own Marvel (couldn't spell it after first, 3am writing is not good for bad spellers), the Movies or the Characters.**

"Today we praise a young man." Said the reporter "Steve Rogers otherwise known as Captain America to the public has saved the world from the Chitauri attack. This amazing young man volunteered to be the first person to test the Super Soldier serum that top scientists have been trying to recreate and finish ever since the day Dr Abraham Erskine was assassinated before he could complete the serum during WW2. Howard Stark and his team of top scientist have been trying for years to complete the serum when last year they hit a major break through leading to the serum being completed. Mr Stark, alongside the Military and several secret organisation, has been spending the last year testing a group of young men to see which one would be the first super soldier. Steve Rogers volunteered for the testing at the age 16, the youngest man to volunteer, and passed every test put in front of him despite various health and physical issues, such as Asthma, to become the first super soldier. That's when Mr Stark and his scientist noticed something was wrong, Rogers only had a month to live, and rushed themselves to find a cure. Sadly the other worldly threat known as the Chitauri attacked Earth but Steve Rogers stood in their way, knowing at that point he only had days left, and fought the Chitauri before destroying their ship and the army they sent. By this point due to injuries the Captain only had hours to live when Mr Stark and his scientists found a way to save the soldier, they froze him. Mr Stane, Howard Stark's business partner, informed us that from now on Mr Stark and his team would be searching for a way to save Steve as well as continue to find ways to protect Earth from future attacks."

"In other news, a few hours ago Maria Stark, Howard Stark's wife, has given birth. We have been told that it's a boy and is healthy. This is Howard and Maria's first born son despite being Howard and Maria's second son due to the adopting of Steve Rogers 6 months ago. From everyone here at World news congratulations to both of you."

* * *

"Howard, no you can't do this to him, he's your son" Maria cried

"Steve is our son or have you already forgotten him" Howard shouted

"Steve is gone Howard, he has been gone for five years, so why do you neglect your real son? He is alive, standing in that kitchen with Jarvis right now, and you want to send him into a program where he could die all for your fantasy of bringing Steve back"

"You don't get it woman. That child in there is not my child. He is a worthless little shit, nothing like Steve. Steve was perfect, he saved us, while that brat in there is useless. He won't build weapons to protect the world, he barely even helps, instead he keeps trying to build childish robots and AIs." Howard shouted before sitting down in his chair and continuing quietly, "I need my prefect child back Maria, he is my everything and I'll do anything to bring him back even if I have to go through you and Jarvis, that boy will go into the program and he will be the cure that I need him to be."

"You know that I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening" Maria said, walking straight out of Howard's office towards the Kitchen to find her son and Jarvis baking cookies

"Mommy, Mommy, me and Jarvis are making cookies"

"Really what type of cookies" Maria asked, moving to stand next to her son

"Chocolate chip" Tony said

"What? Where's my white chocolate cookies?"

"In the oven, we did them first"

"Young sir thought it was a brilliant idea to make two batches for Miss Carter's visit this evening" Jarvis said

"What a good idea my beautiful boy" Maria said leaning down to kiss Tony's forehead, holding his head still as he tried to move away, before speaking to Jarvis, "What time will she be arriving?"

"She should be here in under an hour Miss Stark"

"Thank you Jarvis, I'll be back in a bit" She told Tony before heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to get changed for the visit

* * *

"Thank you Mr Stark, your son will be a great addition to the program and will hopefully provide the cure you are looking for"

"No problem George" Howard said, patting George on the back, "I hope you will keep your word and stick to the deal"

"Of course Howard, who do you take me for?"

"I just have to check, Maria is extremely attached to the boy and even thought this has to be done I don't want her to be upset"

"I understand" George said, finishing his drink and placing his glass on Howard's desk, "If you don't mind I do have places to be and the sooner I get the boy the soon you can get your son back"

"Of course, follow me" Howard said, placing his drink on the desk and leading the way to the kitchen, "Jarvis"

"Yes sir" Jarvis answered from the kitchen

"I have a guest here who I'd like to share some of my finer wine with"

"Of course sir" Jarvis said, hesitantly leaving the kitchen and Tony

"I told you earlier about them being more protective" Howard said to George before looking at Tony, "Anthony come here boy"

"Yes sir" Tony said, quickly coming over to stand in front of his father and his friend

"Tony I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine George Lawson, now you are going to be staying with Mr Lawson for a while and I except you to be on your best behaviour or you know what will happen."

"Yes sir, Hello Mr Lawson my name is Anthony Stark but I prefer to be called Tony" Tony said, holding out his hand in front of him to shake George's hand

"Anthony what have I said about that name and don't you dare hold out your hand shake Mr Lawson when it is that messy" Howard scolded

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Mr Lawson"

"Good, now go wash you hands"

"That boy is better behaved than most soldiers" George said, "I like what I'm seeing so your deal is completely safe"

"That's good to know George, it's been good to see you again"

"You too Howard, it's always a pleasure doing business with you"

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review**


End file.
